legovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Batman: The Video Game
LEGO Batman: The Videogame is a Video Game developed by Traveller's Tales. It was released on September 23, 2008. Players are able to fight on land, sea and in the air using a number of powerful attacks as Batman, Robin and hero-controlled vehicles, including the Batmobile, Batboat, Batcopter, Bat Tank and Batwing. New abilities include picking up and carrying enemies and walking on tightropes over the city. Like every LEGO game, all players start in Story Mode. After each level, players can earn Extras by collecting the Red Power Brick. All the characters in the play range are in the game such as Batman,Robin,The Joker, Catwoman, The Penguin and Killer Croc. New characters that are not in the LEGO Batman sets are added as well such as Batgirl, Mad Hatter, Clayface, Man-Bat and Killer Moth. The characters are able to use many unique abilities. For example, the Joker is able to attack enemies and activate machines with a joy buzzer, Poison Ivy can grow plants, Catwoman can attack foes with a whip in a similar fashion to Indiana Jones from LEGO Indiana Jones, and Killer Croc can punch enemies with such force that they fly off-screen. Both Batman and Robin have their animated TV show dressing style, but players are able to swap Batman and Robin's Suits. Batman starts in his standard black suit and can wear a Heat Protection Suit, a Sonic Suit, a Glide Suit and a Demolition Suit. Robin can wear a Tech Suit, a Water Suit, an Attract Suit and a Magnetic Suit. When you find those suits you can get them in the Suit Swappers, or play as them in free-play. As in the previous LEGO games (such as LEGO Star Wars and LEGO Indiana Jones), once a player completes a level, that level is unlocked in 'Free play Mode'. Freeplay mode allows the player to replay any level they've completed with any characters they've unlocked, unlike Story Mode, which only allows players to switch between the characters involved in that scene. This permits access to areas containing extras the player was unable to get before. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions will offer 720p Displays and 1080p Displays. Characters Hero Characters *Batman *Robin *Bruce Wayne *Alfred Pennyworth *Batgirl *Nightwing *Commissioner James Gordon *Police Officer *Military Policeman *Security Guard *S.W.A.T. *Police Marksman *Fishmonger *Scientist *Sailor *Zoo Sweeper Villains *Clayface *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Two-Face *The Riddler *Bane *Catwoman *Catwoman (Classic) *Killer Croc *Man-Bat *The Penguin *Harley Quinn *The Scarecrow *Killer Moth *The Mad Hatter *The Joker *The Joker (Tropical) *Riddler Goon *Riddler Henchman *Freeze Girl *Poison Ivy Goon *Penguin Goon *Penguin Henchman *Yeti *Joker Goon *Joker's Henchman *Clown Goon *Penguin Minion *Hush *Ra's Al Ghul *Victor Zsasz (DS Only) *Black Mask (DS Only) *Ventriloquist (DS Only) *Dr. Hugo Strange (DS Only) *Talia Al Ghul (DS Only) Ground Vehicles *Batmobile *Bat-Tank *Batcycle *Catwoman's Motorcycle *Two-Face's Armored Truck *The Joker's Van *Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck *Mr. Freeze's Kart *Garbage Truck *Police Car *Police Van *Police Bike *Riddler Goon Van *Bank Truck Water Vehicles *Batboat *Robin's Watercraft *Robin's Submarine *Penguin Goon Submarine *Mr. Freeze's Iceberg *Mad Hatter's Steamboat *Penguin's Submarine *Killer Croc's Swamp Rider *Police Watercraft *Police Boat Air Vehicles *Batwing *Batcopter *Bruce Wayne's Private Jet *Harbor Helicopter *Riddler's Jet *Mad Hatter's Glider *Joker's Helicopter *Goon Helicopter *The Scarecrow's Bi-Plane *Police Helicopter Non-playable or Custom Characters *Citizen *Bio-Hazard Scientist *Factory Worker *Cave Worker *Policeman *Janitor *Chesnut Security Guard *Tanish Zoo Sweeper *Two-Face Goon/Bank Goon *Larry *Harry *Marv *Cool Security Guard/(Num. 2 Guard) *Policeman 2 *Policeman 3 *Police Officer 2 *Robin in suit *Batman in suit *Nightwing in suit *Batgirl in suit *Batman from movies *Robin from movies *Batgirl from movie *Fly Swatter *Painter *Nicholas *Security Guard 3 *Joker Goon 2 *Joker Henchman 2 *Girl Citizen *Two-Face Henchman *Two-Face Henchman 2 *Poison Ivy Henchman *Two-Face Goon 2 *Ice Cream Man *Boxer *FBI Agent *Waiter *Crystal Skull *Talia Al Ghul *Greenish Guy *Specialized Trooper *The Red Hood *Wrestler *Santa Cluas Unlike the previous lego games, there are two sets of levels; hero campaign (Batcave) and villin campaign (Arkham Asylum). Category:Video Games